Lessons Learned By The Lovers
by HydroButterfly
Summary: Kagome Higarashi has been Sesshomaru Takahashi's PA for awhile. They bother been looking for love will they find it in each other?
1. My Advice

My Advice

"Kagome, Why don't you quit working for Icicle," Kagome Higarashi's best friend Inuyasha Tashio brother of Sesshomaru Tashio or the Icicle in question, who she works for.

"You know I can't Inuyasha. My mom will kill me," Kagome sighed.

"You and Sesshomaru hate each other more than me and him and nobody knows why. Why do you and Sesshomaru hate each other so much?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't even know the answer to that question. Let's get back to work," Kagome said walking to the elevator and pushed the button to take her to the 10th floor. She stepped off the elevator and walked to her desk. She looked through her emails and her eyes opened wide.

She ran to her boss's office. "Sesshomaru-sama, Tashio Corps is Top 1 Company in the world," She said.

He looked up at her and glared. She rolled her eyes. She walked up to his desk. "Do you have a problem with me because I haven't done anything to you today and you just glared at me for nothing," Kagome said with force behind her words.

"Well you just ran into my room screaming that Tashio Corps is the Top 1 Company in the world like I don't know that already and your born to annoy me. Now go back to work before I fire you," He said with icy tone.

Kagome started smirking. Sesshomaru then raised his eyebrow. "You wish you could fire me because you know your dad the CEO of the company wouldn't let you do that," Kagome said laughing.

He stood and walked over to her. She stopped laughing. He got in her face glaring at her. "You might want to shout that mouth of yours wench. You have no idea what I'm capable of," He said in a menacing voice.

"You don't scare me. I've seen scarier puppies, Dog," Kagome said. He glared at her.

The door opened. "Kagome and Sesshomaru, What is wrong with you two? All you do is argue with each other. You want to know if I need to do something besides moving Kagome to a different area. You are staying here and working with Sesshomaru," Inu Tashio said.

"Why do we have to work with each other we've hated each other since we were kids but you and my mother want me and him to work together," Kagome said.

"Because you might hate each other but you get work done. When you went to a meeting with me everyone was terrified of getting mixed up with you guys because you walked in with hate in your aura that makes people afraid and you have to eventually get along," Inu Tashio said and walked out the office but not before saying "Work it out".

Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to each other with a menacing look. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked out the office and went to her own.

Her door opened. "Kagome are you in here," A girl said. "Sango come in," Kagome said. "I heard the Inu had to come in and talk to you and Sesshomaru again about your arguing," Sango said.

"I know it's bad. We argue and insult each other every chance we get. I don't understand why we argue so much," Kagome said.

"Do you have feelings for him," Sango asked.

"No…but there is sexually tension. I can feel it but I don't know if he can," Kagome said.

"He can feel that is properly why you guys argue so much because you don't know how to act when you feel it," Sango asked.

"What should I do," Kagome asked.

"Hmm I would say just go and take 2 week vacation away from every one 'cause then you can relax and forget and you should feel better," Sango said.

"Sesshomaru will not let me take 2 weeks off," Kagome said.

"He would if he would go on vacation to because then he wouldn't be here and neither will you. So this floor will be closed," Sango said.

"I guess that is good but he won't-," Kagome stated before Sango interrupted her.

"Take my advice Kagome and go on vacation," Sango said walking out of Kagome's office.


	2. Moms I really Hate Mine's

Mothers I Really Hate Mine's

Kagome started at the door as Sango walked. "Maybe she is right, I should get myself back to the way I was," Kagome said to herself.

She walked out of her office and went to Sesshomaru's. "Sesshomaru-sama I have to talk to you," Kagome said walking into his office.

"What do you need Higarashi," He said not looking up at her.

"I want to go on my 2 week vacation starting tomorrow," Kagome said rolling her eyes at the demon who didn't respect her.

He finally looked up at her. "A vacation? Very well you may go but be back in two weeks' time," Sesshomaru said going back to his work.

"Um… Sesshomaru-sama what are you going to do while I'm gone," Kagome asked.

"I'm going on vacation too. It will do us both good so I'm glad that you asked me if you could go on vacation," Sesshomaru said closing his laptop and leaning back in his chair. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a little.

'He looks really hot,' Kagome thought as she felt desire go through her body.

Sesshomaru looked at her and sensed her desire. He looked her up and down noticed that she looked hot today. "Higarashi why are you going on vacation?" He asked.

"To visit my mother, grandfather and brother and some old friends. I haven't seen them in forever. Why are you going on vacation Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked.

"To relax and be around Rin," He said.

"Cool tell her I said "Hi". I'm going to finish up know so I can go," Kagome said walking quickly out of the office. Sesshomaru just started at her when she walked out.

'I can't believe Sesshomaru and I just had a civilized conversation,' Kagome thought going in to her office and finishing her work.

Kagome stood up 2 hours later and packed up to go home. She walked out of her office and went down to her car and drove away. She arrived at home and took a shower and went to bed. To be rested for tomorrow morning when she boards her flight to Kyoto, Japan. Little did she know that a certained demon was going to be going there to?

*Next Morning*

Kagome woke up and went to started packing everything she would need. She went and ate breakfast and then continued to pack her clothes. She put her laptop in her briefcase and took all her bags to her car. She went back in and sat on the couch to rest.

"Everything I been though with my family and I'm going back to visit them what is wrong with me," Kagome said to herself. Then her phone ranged. She answered the phone.

"Kon'nichiwa Kagome speaking," She said into the phone.

"Kagome, this is your mom. I called to tell you that you can't come home," Her mom said into the phone.

"Why not?" Kagome asked in a cold tone.

"Because will be busy at the shrine for the next couples of weeks," Her mom said.

"Why don't I come home to help," Kagome said.

"No! I mean because I know it will be too much for you," Her mom said.

Kagome was silent. 'Why come my mom doesn't\ me to come home unless she is hiding something,' Kagome thought.

"Ok mom I won't come home until next month," Kagome said.

"Really!" Her mother said all excited.

"Why so excited mom? You didn't want me to come home in the first place so you lied to keep me away," Kagome said accusing tone.

"No honey I'm just excited that you'll be coming next month," Her mom said.

"Okay bye bye," Kagome said hanging up.

She sat down on her couch. 'My mom is a liar and I'm gonna find out want she is lying about,' Kagome thought as she picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello," The voice said.

"Souta. Can I ask you something," Kagome said thought the phone.

"Yeah Sis what is it?" Souta said.

"Why come mom doesn't want me to come home," Kagome said.

"Didn't you know she's been sleeping around with dad again," Souta said.

"She's been doing what!" Kagome yelled.

"Yep I'm just as pissed as you are. She tells me I can't come home either," Souta said.

"Thanks Souta. I owe you one," Kagome said.

"I'll hold you to that," Souta said.

"Bye Bye," Kagome said and hung up after he said bye back.

'That stupid hoe bag. It's a good thing that I planned another trip.' Kagome thought as she grabbed her suit cases and headed to the airport but little did she know that she would run into Sesshomaru and his daughter Rin. Kagome boarded the plane to Hawaii and the plane took off. Her leaving New York behind even if for 2 weeks.


	3. Seeing Rin & Sesshomaru

Seeing Rin & Sesshomaru

Kagome has been on the plane for 10 hours and 35 minutes before they announced that the plane was landing. She turned off her laptop and put her seat belt on. They plane landed and she got off and smiled.

'Wonderful vacation here I come,' she thought.

She grabbed her bags and went to her rental car and drove to her hotel The Royal Hawaiian. She checked in and went to her room and put her suitcase down and went to get something to drink. She walked out her room and bumped right into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Kagome said.

"Kagome," a familiar voice said.

"Rin. What are you doing here?" Kagome said.

"My dad brought me here for his 2 week vacation. He told me you were in Tokyo," Rin said.

"Nope, my mom has been doing things she's not supposed to and she told me I couldn't come home," Kagome said back to here.

"Wow bummer. What has she been doing," Rin said.

"Rather who she been doing. She's been sleeping with my dad," Kagome said.

"Eww what is wrong with her," Rin asked.

"I don't know but she's been pissing me off lately," Kagome said.

"Wow hey do you want to come to dinner with me and my dad," Rin asked.

"Are you sure he would be okay with that," Kagome asked.

"I think so. He shouldn't have any problem," Rin said.

"Okay come in so I can get dress," Kagome said.

They steeped back in the room and Kagome went to got get dress. She walked out of the room dresses her and Rin headed down to the dining area. They saw Sesshomaru standing there.

"Daddy, guess who I bumped into," Rin said.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Kagome said.

"Kagome, what are you doing here? I thought you would be in Tokyo right now," Sesshomaru said.

"Well my mom told me not to come home and I think you can guess why," Kagome said.

"Your mom is a bitch isn't she," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah she is. That's why I stayed away from home so long," Kagome said.

"Dad, I asked Kagome to join us for dinner," Rin said.

"Okay well let's sit and order," Sesshomaru said.

They walked over to the table and started deciding what they wanted. The waiter came over. They order what they wanted and the waiter walked away. Rin and Kagome started talking to each other.

"So Rin how is high school so far," Kagome asked.

"I like it but some of the girls are mean to me," Rin said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because they hate the fact that my dad is a demon and I'm human. They think that it is stupid that a powerful demon lord wanted me," Rin said.

"Rin I had girls in school just like. You know how half of my friends are demons they did the same exact thing to me," Kagome said.

"How did you handle it," Rin said.

"Well I sort of didn't need to because your father and uncle watched over me with the rest of our friends. So no-one really messed with me. But at first they did so my advice would be to stand up to the because they are a bunch of nobody's," Kagome said.

"Thanks Kagome," Rin said leaning over and hugging Kagome.

Sesshomaru watched how good they got along. 'This woman is more important in my life than I thought,' He thought.

The waiter came with their food. They started eating and talking even Sesshomaru came into the conversation. After dinner they walked around out on the beach. Kagome and Rin went over to the water walking a little into it. Then they started back of to the hotel. They walked Kagome to her room which was two doors down from there's. Kagome waved by to them and walked into her room. She slid down the door.

'Who knew Sesshomaru would change so much when his on vacation,' Kagome thought.

She smiled and went in her room took a shower and went to bed.

*Sesshomaru*

'Kagome isn't so bad after all I thought that girl would give me a headache but I can actual talk to her,' Sesshomaru thought.

He took a shower and headed off to bed saying goodnight to Rin.

*Rin*

'Operation Get Kagome and my dad together is in motion. They don't know how messy this can get,' Rin thought.

Saying goodnight to Sesshomaru before going together. With the quietness of the night. They slept soundly until the morning.


End file.
